


Scenario 16 – Cat Meow!

by stranger12



Series: But I’m A–! [16]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Statutory Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranger12/pseuds/stranger12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorelai’s past comes back to bite Rory in the ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scenario 16 – Cat Meow!

When Logan first saw Rory, he felt an overwhelming sense of déjà vu. He didn’t know if it was the eyes, or the hair, or a combination, but she reminded him of someone. Well, he knew WHO she reminded him of, but he knew it was impossible it was her. he even as far as to ask absently if she had any siblings once they started to get to know each other, but she said that she didn’t.

Hey, girls with dark eyes and blue eyes weren’t that rare, so meh.

Even after having sex with Rory, the feeling of déjà vu didn’t quite disappear. It wasn’t a pleasant feeling, because it was like seeing a person and not remembering their name but knowing for sure that you knew them. Like that, but more sexual.

After he got together with her officially and she met Honor, he called his sister afterwards and asked if he thought Rory looked like anyone she knew. His sister hummed into the phone, confirming that she did indeed look familiar, and not because of the hair and eye color combo, but something... Else. Maybe something in her mannerisms, because that, Honor said, made her feel like she’d met her before. Logan shook himself out of it, and decided to ignore it.

Rory looked pretty when he went to pick her up for dinner at the Huntzbergers, and she was shaking in excitement and anticipation, though he didn’t know why. It was just his parents, and they were going to be backup and shields for poor Honor and Josh, no more, no less, it was gonna be fine.

Yeah. Fine.

When he got home, everyone was already in, including his ever late dad, which was surprising enough, and they looked upset. Upset Huntzbergers usually meant someone had screwed up, and since he was six, Logan confessed that he was the guilty party, more often than not.

What now? He’d been so good lately! And look! A Gilmore as his girlfriend! A pretty, smart and nice girlfriend! Did he mention she was a Gilmore? His parents loved the Gilmores! (though he always suspected his mom envied Emily’s easy poise, and his dad was wary of Richard’s always well placed mask). But still. The Gilmores!

“Hey... Everyone” – he at last greeted.

“Logan, son” – Mitchum replied, eyes flickering to Rory – “Sit, sit. And who is this... Lovely young lady you have there?” – his hesitance was even more worrying than him being early, but Logan steeled himself for whatever was to come.

“This is Rory. Gilmore” – he added swiftly. She smiled politely and waved.

“Hi” – her nervousness was very apparent, but Logan hoped she’d get it together. Huntzbergers were sharks, they could taste blood in the water before you even stepped onto it, and the way Ace was going, his family was well on their way to eating her whole.

“Would anyone like a drink?” – Shira asked after Logan quickly introduced everyone as the young couple sat.

“Just some club soda, if you have it” – Rory asked softly.

“We have everything, girl” – Eli snorted into his scotch. Logan wondered if that was his first one of the night, the old man sure looked red in the face.

“Er, I’ll just have some wine” – Logan said uncertainly. His sister was fidgeting and not making eye contact with anyone, while Josh held her hand while shooting the elder Huntzbergers frightened looks (honestly, what his badass sister saw in the guy, he’d never know). Eli was downright staring at Rory as he attempted to drink enough to substitute his blood for scotch, Shira was demurely sipping on a cocktail, and Mitchum was busying himself by getting Rory and Logan their drinks.

So. Weird.

As soon as Mitchum handed the young couple their glasses, he sat beside his wife and proceeded to mimic his father and stare at Rory, though he was slightly less blatant about it. Ace noticed it, though, and remained stiff beside her new boyfriend.

Alright, time to end the charade.

“What’s going on?” – Logan asked, putting his glass down and getting ready to throw down. Honor sighed deeply and he looked at her minutely.

“I’m so sorry, but I had to tell them” – she said softly, making her kitty–is–sorry face.

“Tell them what?”

“I understand your mother is one Lorelai Gilmore, yes?” – Mitchum interrupted. All eyes turned to Rory, who set her glass on the table with a lightly trembling hand.

“Yes, that’s right. Well, I guess it’s Lorelai Gilmore II” – she cut herself off before she went on full babbling mode.

“And she has dark hair and blue eyes?” – Shira tagged in.

“Er, yes”

“Oh God, it’s true” – Shira mumbled into her drink. Eli shook his head and threw back the scotch (the old man was gonna live forever, by God).

“What’s going on exactly? Why are you asking about Ace’s mom?”

“Do you recall that time when you were fifteen, son?” – Mitchum asked slowly. Logan nodded carefully. He’d done a lot of things at fifteen.

“The woman, Logan, the woman!” – Shira snapped – “The woman who stole your innocence!” – her son flushed some. Jesus, his ‘innocence’.

“Mom, why do we need to have this conversation right now?” – he begged, holding Rory’s hand tightly.

“Because it was this girl’s mother who violated you!” – the matriarch bellowed, getting up in a flash and pointing at Rory – “Her mother was the one who destroyed your childhood! Her! HER!” – she kept rudely pointing, but Logan was frozen in place.

Oh God no. No, no, no, no, no, no.

“It can’t be her mom. She’s not–”

“My mom would never sleep with a fifteen year old” – Rory stated in a steady tone, raising her head proudly.

“Believe me, little girl, there is plenty you probably don’t know about your dear trampy mother”

“Mom!” – Honor exclaimed.

“What now? I know you were just as unhappy to find out that Logan was screwing that woman’s daughter” – Shira said, and her daughter sighed and slumped back into the couch.

Logan got up while taking deep breaths.

“Everyone needs to calm down now”

“I’m totally calm” – Eli piped up, and hiccupped.

“You’re drunk, pop” – Mitchum commented with a slightly amused turn of lips – “And son, do sit. We can discuss this as adults”

“Discuss what!”

“How you’re dating the daughter of the woman who committed statutory rape with you when you were fifteen” – Josh answered in a low voice.

“She didn’t– It wasn’t like that, it wasn’t rape!”

“You were fifteen, she was– What, in her twenties? She was certainly over eighteen, Logan, wake up” – Shira thundered.

“Okay, my mom didn’t do this!” – Rory exclaimed, also getting up – “She could never do something so awful!” – Logan winced and turned to her.

“Do you have a picture of her, Ace?”

“Not on me” – she answered, frowning.

“I do” – Mitchum said, pulling a large photo from his jacket – “From the party” – he explained, and handed it to Rory. She gasped as her jaw dropped.

“Oh no” – she whispered, staring at the photo with a very, disturbingly young looking Logan wearing a smirk and standing way too close to a tall, beautiful woman who happened to be one Lorelai Gilmore in her late twenties – “I can’t believe this. Logan? Please tell you two... Didn’t...?”

“This doesn’t change anything between us, Ace” – he said, and that was answer enough for her, clearly. She dropped the photo and stepped away from him – “Ace, no, please, let’s talk about this”

“About how my mom had sex with my boyfriend when he was fifteen and now we can say we have way too much in common?” – she shuddered – “Oh God, my mom and I have been with the same guy, oh God, ew, I need to go” – she shivered all over and dashed out.

“Well, that was rude” – Eli commented, already with a freshly topped glass of scotch.

“I guess we can cancel her salad” – Shira said with a snort.

“You guys suck” – Logan said, huffing and turning from looking after a long gone Rory.

“Not all of us” – Josh mumbled under his breath.

... Okay fine, Logan could sort of see why his sister could possibly, maybe, be into him. He was still minus a girlfriend now. Goddamn.


End file.
